The Boken Fixed
by EdoLuna94
Summary: ( NALU !)When Natsu tells Lucy his feeling , he gets a different reaction than he expected. She soon after discovers her feelings for him. Inspired from the song : " You are my only Exception" - paramore (i know the parent thing does not happen in the story but just for the sake of this one i did it ) Disclaimer : i do not own any of the characters used nor fairy tail


It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone doing their usual things. Random fights here and there , Of course Natsu was involved in all the fights. Lucy was sitting by the bar.

"they're at it again", she said as she sighed. Mira giggled a little in agreement.

After a couple of minutes later , Erza broke the fight . Natsu walked up to Lucy , with a couple of brouses but still with a smile. " Yo Lucy, you wanna go on a quick job ?" he asked. Lucy looked at him and smiled " sure". She got up and they both began to walk out of the guild hall. As they walked out , she noticed that Happy was not going with them. She looked at Natsu suspiciously but she still kept walking with out saying anything. They both kept walking till Natsu stopped out of nowhere blushing a little held Lucys hands and looked in to her eyes. " Listen Lucy …", he blushed more " I-im not good at this … but i have to tell you how i feel… ever since i met you,i fell for you. Lucy looked at him "N-natsu…" she lowered her head a little looking down her bangs covering her eyes. Natsu looked at her still, " I've been thinking about you a lot lately , and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked her looking her a bit nervous and blushing. Lucy stood there quietly "…"

Natsu looked away heartbroken " i see…" he letted go of her hands and began walking away.

As she stood there Lucy began to think back to her parents. How they're relationship was amazing in the beginning, but as time passed things took a turn for the worst. That relationship that was sweet and loving had become sour and cold. She watched them when she was young , and how it slowly began to fight, till her mother passed away. Leaving her with a coldhearted father that did not treat her right. As time passed she felt alone and out of place. Ever since the first couple of fights she would go to her room and whisper to herself over and over , " Love is not real , it does not exist."

All that soon changed…

As she saw Natsu walking away she soon began to think about the first day she met Natsu and join Fairy Tail. She knew that when she joined the guild her life was going to change, but she did not know it was going to change that much. All those feelings of loneliness and out of place soon faded away after joining the guild. Her ideas of a bad and loveless life changed all thanks to him that person that is walking away.

As Natsu kept walking away , her eyes followed his footsteps, eventually till he disappeared out of sight . She began to think about all the memories they had together. All the laughs, all the fights , all the tears… everything. The more she thought about her times with him she fell deeper in love with him.

Realizing the mistake she had done she began to run, " Im such a fool" she said to herself as she looked for him. She looked for him in the guild hall , the train station, his house, everywhere in Magnolia till eventually she gave up and headed home.

" Im such a fool , why am i scared.?" she asked herself as she closed the door of her apartment.

"What are you afraid of?" a voice asked. Lucy looked up ,it was Natsu sitting on the bed waiting for her.

She stared at him thinking:" why didn't i think of here…"

"well?" Natsu asked as he got up and walked towards her

" what are you doing here?" she asked.

" I was waiting for you ,because I'm not going to take no for an answer. Now you tell me what are you so afraid of?" he asked once more.

Her eyes filled with tears " I'm afraid of falling in Love…" she said looking at him.

Natsu chuckled and hugged her tight. " Dont be… I Dont know what happened to you in the past that made you be afraid to love, but one thing im sure of… I love you. When you are down , when you're weak when you cannot get up and go on . Ill be right there by your side to cheer you up , and help you get up once more. Im willing to risk my life for you, because i love you Lucy"

Lucy began to cry and looked at him " I love you too …" she said. " I was just too afraid to tell you and to accept it, because i don't want to be hurted…"

Natsu Kissed her deeply and broke the kiss putting their foreheads together. " I would never do that , i promise" he held her hand.

Lucy smiled " me neither." she said hugging him.


End file.
